youtube_poop_mariofandomcom-20200213-history
List of Mario Internet Memes
Over the years, a bunch of internet memes have been created over the years that are based on the Mario series. Let's face it, Mario is an old series, so of course that have to be some memes lying around. Mainstream Video Games In Another Castle Origin: Super Mario Bros. Main Article: The Princess Is In Another Castle This is probably the oldest Mario meme of them all, and the most popular non-poop Mario meme around. Mario defeats a False Bowser, and, thinking he won, he finds a Mushroom Retainer claiming that this was the wrong castle. In parodies of this, Mario seems to get very angry, and sometimes even kills the toad. Flagpole Gags '' Origin: Super Mario Bros. '' Main Article: List of Flagpole Gags This also a popular meme. Mario will often fail to get past the flagpole at the end of almost every level due to some strange circumstances. Mario's Castle Calamity Origin: Super Mario World Main Article: Mario's Castle Calamity Mario will try to destroy the Koopalings' castle after he has won the battle. In the parodies, this meme is similar to that of the Flagpole gags, as Mario has trouble destroying the castle. In some cases, Luigi easily destroys the castle, frustrating Mario even further. Other parodies include Luigi or Toad attempting to destroy the castle. Mario Bloopers Origin: Various video games, from Mario Bros. to New Super Mario Bros. Main Article: Mario Bloopers This will take scenes of Mario and Luigi failing at doing normal things in the games. In some cases, this has crossed with Hotel Mario to make Hotel Mario bloopers. The most popular bloopers are Super Mario 64 bloopers. Hotel Mario Memes Lotsa Spaghetti Main Article: Spaghetti Mario asks Luigi if he think's it's nice for the princess to invite the Bros. over for a picnic, and Luigi says he hopes she made "lotsa spaghetti." This is a very popular YouTube Poop meme, and is a very old meme. Some parodies include salami. Gay Luigi? '' Main Article: Gay Luigi'' Also, when Mario asks Luigi whether or not it was nice of the princess, Mario says "eh Luigi"? However, it sounds like "Gay Luigi" for some reason, making Gay Luigi. Often, he is protrayed as a separate character from "normal" Luigi that's obsessed with spaghetti (see above). Toasters '' without toasters!]]Main Article: Toaster'' This is Mario's version of spaghetti. Mario walks into the electrical room of Roy's Hard Brick Hotel and finds a "problem": too many toasters, which are hogging all the electricity. Mario decides to calm down the toasters using Bowser's Sourpuss Bread, saying "all toasters toast toast"! Hey You Main Article: Hey As Lemmy Koopa runs out of Lemmy's High-ate Regency Hotel, Mario tells Lemmy Koopa to get off his cloud, and then makes an enormous fan blow the cloud with the hotel and the Koopaling on it. This is an obvious parody of the Rolling Stones song, "Get off of My Cloud." Where there's smoke, they pinch back! Main Article: Smoke Pinching This is a popular introduction to many YouTube Poops, especially Hotel Mario poops. It takes quotes from "Where there's smoke, there's fire!" and "When you pinch Wendy's pennies, they pinch back." Sometimes this is reversed and it says, "When you pinch Wendy's pennies, there's fire!" Most of the time, "smoke" and "pinch back" are replaced with something else. Hotel Mario theme You Gotta Help Us! Over There! No Super Mario World Memes It's A Stone Luigi Mama Luigi The Bagel Mario's Laugh Other Memes Category:Hotel Mario Category:Super Mario World series Category:Lists Category:Internet Memes